


Steller's Story

by agent_of_chaos



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Acrobatics, Betrayal, F/M, Family Feels, Family Issues, Gen, Help, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Torture, Not a Love Story, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Protective Siblings, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-15 18:23:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16068734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agent_of_chaos/pseuds/agent_of_chaos
Summary: When ISB agent Alexsandr Kallus turns his sister's family over to the Empire, he wasn't prepared for her children to escape from Arkanis and seek revenge.Darnell is furious with their uncle, but he knows that finding and rescuing his younger sisters comes first. Sage is scrambling desperately to maintain some sense of control as her life crumbles around her, Sondra just wants her remaining family to stay together, and Steller is devastated and out for vengeance.As the fates split the Madine family apart and bring them together again, each must look inside and ask themselves if there is anything more important than family- and how far are they willing to go?





	1. Prologue

I can still remember when I first came to Arkanis. I was about 6 years old. My dad was home from work, and my mom and I had just gotten home from my gymnastic lessons. This scary looking guy in black clothes came to our apartment on Coruscant, where I lived with my parents, older brother Darnell, and two sisters, Sage and Sondra. We lived on Level 5634, which was two levels away from the surface. We three girls were triplets. Only our parents and Darnell could tell us apart.

The man waved two silver paddles over us three girls, and they started to lightly glow. The man talked to our parents for a little while. He said some things that we girls didn’t understand, but they made Darnell upset, and also made my mom cry. When the man left our apartment, he took us three girls with him. He had parked a big, 8-person speeder outside of where we lived. It was one that Imperial officers used. The word ISB was on the side in bold, white letters. Other than that, it was completely black.

As we approached the vehicle, another person got out of it. It was our mother’s brother, Uncle Alexsandr. He was an ISB agent, and came to visit us sometimes. He was funny, but seemed to dislike our dad. Uncle Alexsandr came over and told us that we were going for a ride in the big speeder. We had never been to the surface, so us girls were pretty excited. We got in the vehicle, and up we went. I was mesmerized by the sights and sounds of Coruscant.

Soon, we arrived at a huge building. There were lots of people going in and out of it. The weird guy left us, and Uncle Alexsandr led us into the structure. We came to a big, empty room. 

One of the walls was lined with chairs, and Uncle Alexsandr told us to sit down. A nurse lady took some of each of our blood, and put it in a machine. 

After that, they gave us some uj fruit cake. Being 6 years old, we suspected nothing. Uncle Alexsandr left the room with the nurse, leaving us girls alone. We started to get sleepy, so we rested our heads on each other’s shoulders, and fell asleep. Bad mistake, Steller.

.

We were taken to the planet Arkanis, where we were part of Project Harvester. Force-sensitive children were trained to use the Force, and become Inquisitors. We were taught how to use the Force, and also in all kinds of combat.  
The three of us were trained for 6 years before we realized what Project Harvester actually was. When we were 12, though, Sage figured it out. So, we decided to  
escape.

It took a whole year until we had every detail ready. We had to plan it carefully, at a time when most of the Inquisitors WEREN’T there. It was always raining on Arkanis, so that would help cover our tracks. 

We went to Onderon, where a friend of our parents lived. When it was safe, we would return to Coruscant to find our parents. The name of the friend was Lux Bonteri. We would go to Onderon, and ask for his help. Our escape plan worked, and we were in Iziz, the capital of Onderon...


	2. Chapter One

Steller Madine reached out with the Force, trying to sense any danger. The sisters walked close to each other for safety, using their experience with crowds to blend in.

She looked up at the sky, marveling at the beauty of the clouds. Clouds that looked like rain. They would have to work fast, before the storm broke.

They blended into the marketplace crowd, hooded robes covering their uniforms and weapons. Steller pushed pushed her braid behind her, and set to work.

They knew that Lux Bonteri and Saw Gerrera were friends, so they decided to find Saw, keeping an eye out for for anyone who might be part of Saw Gerrera’s rebellion against the Empire.

The only problem was that they didn’t know who or who not to trust. She glanced around to see if anyone looked or acted suspicious, spotting two people subtly exchanging signals unnoticed by the crowd. A tall man blocked her view of the pair momentarily, but when she looked back, there was only one man. 

As she slowly made her way toward him, the teen saw him place a large metal object under an Imperial patrol speeder, most likely a bomb. The mystery man must be one of Onderon’s rebels, fighting for freedom from the Empire.

Convinced that the man was up to something, she started to follow him. She tried to see his face, but his hood covered his face well.

All of the sudden, she realized that she had lost sight of Sage and Sondra. Oh, well, she thought, I’ll find them after I find out who this guy is.

As the explosion sounded throughout the streets, the hooded man moved faster. He expertly made his way through backstreets and alleys. Steller had to call on the Force to keep up, or else she would’ve lost him.

The man’s destination was an old, rundown house. He stopped at the back door, his eyes a spotlight, searching the alley. Steller ducked behind a trash can, but a sudden breeze caused her robe flutter out from behind her hiding place.

He instantly whipped a gun out from its holster, pointing it at where she was.

“Whoever you are, come out, before I fire this gun,” said a rough voice. Whoever he was, he probably wouldn’t miss. She slowly stood, hands in the air. The man gripped the gun tighter.

“Take off the hood.”

Steller did as he directed, removing her hood. His face lapsed into shock when he realized she was only a child, fifteen at most. Shaking off his surprise, he demanded to know who she was and why she was trailing him.

Clearing her throat, the teen answered as calmly as she could, unable to hide the slight tremor in her voice.

“Sir, my name is Steller Madine, and my sisters and I are looking for Lux Bonteri. We were separated from our parents, and we need his help to find them.”

After a moment of further hesitation, the man lowered his gun.

Rain began to trickle down in the time they spent conversing, Steller explaining the situation to the best of her ability and learning the man's name, Saw Guerrera. Looking around nervously, she asked if there was a chance that stormtroopers would find them. 

Guerrera chuckled reassuringly and answered, “Not a chance. Those bucketheads are probably still in the first alley I went through.”

No sooner were the words out of his mouth than the filtered voice of a stormtrooper sounded behind the girl. 

“You, rebels- hands in the air. That’s right, now step away from each other.”

Steller cursed softly, remembering that she should have been using the Force to keep watch for danger. 

The trooper who had spoken snapped binders over her wrists and shoved her towards the other stormtrooper, who was reaching to put binders on Guerrera. Before the trooper could seize his wrists, he knocked the man senseless.

Steller lashed out at the same moment, dropping the stormtrooper who had foolishly let his grip loosen once she was restrained.

Guerrera approached to unlock the cuffs restraining her, but she saw an opportunity to impress a potential ally and summoned the Force. The binders dropped to the ground and she sighed, rubbing her wrists.

“Oh no,” She mimicked Guerrera's earlier tone. “They’ll never find us.”

He laughed abruptly, adopting a mock stern tone. “I don’t sound like that. If you're going to mock me, at least get the voice right.”

Thunder crackled in the air above, startling both into movement. They were almost at the end of the alley, when two hooded figures appeared around the corner.

Steller was poised to attack when one of the newcomers spoke in a familiar voice.

"Steller! Where did you vanish to? We were worried!” Sage scolded her sister. Somehow, they had tracked her down.

After being introduced to Guerrera, Sage suggested that we get inside.

“The Empire is here." Sondra chimed in. "We need to find Lux as soon as possible.”

“No." Guerrera turned, frowning. “We need to get to my base.We’ll be safer there than in the city.”

Sage hesitated. “Alright, lead the way,”

He led them out of the alley, where they nearly collided with a squadron of stormtroopers. The group had to sneak past them, while convincing Sondra that taking the patrol out wasn't worth drawing attention to themselves.

On the way to the base, the four met up with several other rebels, most of them commandos. Guerrera’s base was an old structure, way out in the jungle. The sisters were stunned at the beauty of the area. The rebels had even trained some of the larger jungle animals as mounts.

The rain was still pouring down, drenching everyone. The wind wasn't exactly helping, either. Steller frowned, wondering if their uncle had trailed us to Onderon. Would he find the rebels’ hideout because of the sisters?

Pulling Guerrera aside, she told him that they needed to talk to Lux, right away. He didn’t have time to answer, because right then, Lux Bonteri came out to greet them himself.

He was older than they remembered, but greeted the three with a familiar hug, reassuring them that they were safe. According to Lux, their parents had told him that they would come to him for help, looking for them. He had been waiting for them for seven years.

Lux was smiling, until Steller tentatively asked him how their parents and Darnell were. The lively smile was replaced by a look of guilt. The girls could already tell this wasn’t going to be good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh boy hERE WE GO
> 
> so,,, sorry it's almost the next day but noT MIDNIGHT YET H A H  
> i was gone basically all day,, so this is the only time i've had wifi and been able to update
> 
> so, cheers i guess! managed to get the new chapter out (technically) on time after all ^^
> 
> there's not much else to say, except thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> this is the result of a writing partnership between me & my friend tsad,, she writes stuff, i revise and edit it  
> it's a symbiotic relationship (^^)  
> anyway this is the first thing i've posted on here but it doesn't really reflect my writing style??¿? idk  
> updates are planned for every saturday since we have the whole thing written, just need to upload and make final edits  
> anyway enjoy this story that is family-centered,,, if a tiny bit less than i'd normally write :''
> 
> ps also if anyone knows how to use tags that aren't the suggested ones please tell me i'm dying here (TT)


End file.
